


Of All the Shooting Stars I Knew (I never fell for any but you)

by EmieB123



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: I'll update tags and rating as needed, M/M, Multi, the stardust au that nobody wants but i wrote anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieB123/pseuds/EmieB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They wanted to get married, but who in their right mind would want to marry Marius? He was poor and pathetic- he had no prospects, no future. He had nothing, except the love of a girl and a wish. </p>
<p>It was a summer night when they saw it- a  star falling across the sky."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while and i hope its not absolutely horrible
> 
> This is mostly unedited so sorry for any mistakes
> 
> (Italics still aren't working for me sorry)

“Well are you going through or not.” The guard shifted on his feet.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Marius muttered.

“Really? ‘Cause you’ve been standing there all night. If you’re gonna go, then go.”

“Alright, alright. I’m going through.” Marius took a deep breath, gathering himself for one final push.

He took a running start, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind screaming at him that this was an absolutely terrible idea. 

He was almost there, but then his feet started dragging and he slowed to a stop mere inches away from his goal. 

“I can’t do it.” He breathed. This was hopeless, he would never find the star, he would never marry his love, he’d die old and alone and miserable.

“Oh for the love of-” He felt a rough hand grab him and shove-

And he was through. He was through the wall. Nobody went through the wall.

Oh god. 

He was through the wall.

“Why did you do that?” Marius shrieked, turning to face the man.

He shrugged, grinning, “I’ve been listening to you all night, kid. ‘To go or not to go’ and all that. You just needed a little push.”

Marius scowled and turned away turned away. He would’ve gotten there by himself eventually. 

The usually picturesque meadow seemed sinister now, sloping down to meet an eerie-looking forest. Why did he think doing this at night was a good idea, again? Because it was dark. Very dark. Also scary. He gulped.

“Hey, kid.” Marius turned back, grateful for anything that would put off his journey into that very creepy wood that probably held all kinds of dangerous things, like vampires and flesh-eating slugs (he'd seen them at market once and had never been the same).

The man smiled sincerely, “I hope she’s worth it.”

Marius nodded, suddenly grateful for the old mans presence. “She is.”

He kept this in mind as he walked towards the forest, the trees looming taller as he approached. This was for Cosette. It was all for Cosette. 

 

After his grandfather had disowned him, Marius had wandered for almost a year, completely lost, until Monsieur Valjean had taken him in. He offered Marius food and a bed in exchange for help on the small farm he owned. 

Marius could never repay Valjean for his help. But his daughter was another story.

Cosette, he thought wistfully. 

She was perfect. Beautiful and witty and kind. And somehow she loved him. 

They wanted to get married, but who in their right mind would want to marry Marius? He was poor and pathetic- he had no prospects, no future. He had nothing, except the love of a girl and a wish. 

It was a summer night when they saw it- a star falling across the sky. Cosette had snuck out and met him beneath the old oak tree behind the house and they had sat in the grass, pointing out constellations between getting lost in each others eyes.

Cosette had pointed it out, “Look, a shoting star!” She turned to him, eyes sparkling like a thousand stars and just as bright. She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “I hear they’re made of diamonds and the ground they fall on turns to glass.”

“Really?” Marius said thoughtfully. Maybe . . .

“Marius please don’t tell me your thinking about trying to find a fallen star.” She groaned, falling back against the cool grass.

“But think about it, Cosette. If I find it, think of the money. We would-”

“Marius, I don’t care about the money.” Cosette propped herself up on her elbows, “You know that. As long as we’re together I’m happy.” 

“But I don’t want you to just be happy.” 

Cosette raised an elegant eyebrow. 

“No! I mean- I just-” He tried to explain. “I want you to have everything you deserve.”

“Oh, Marius.” She kissed him on the cheek, before standing, brushing off her dress, “Well if you’re going, then I’m going too.”

It took Marius a while to respond (Cosette simply holding his hand would have him blushing for hours), “Wait- what?”

“I’m going with you.” She smiled and held out a hand to help him up.

“But-”

“Did you even see where it fell?”

“No.” He admitted.

“It fell over the wall.” She grinned.

“O-over the wall?” Marius squeaked.

“Yes. And I’m going.”

“But it’s too dangerous!”

“You’re going. Is it not too dangerous for you?”

There had been an argument after that. Their first fight. It had not been pretty, Cosette had glared, Marius had gotten flustered and they’d parted on unhappy terms. 

(Not that they could stay angry at each other for long, they’d made up the next morning before breakfast.)

Marius felt horrible about sneaking away, leaving only a note slipped under Cosette’s bedroom door, but there was no way he could put Cosette in danger.

 

And now Marius was alone and beyond the wall and scared out of his mind. There were a thousand legends about the land of faerie, separated from the mortal world by only an ancient stone wall and every one warned against mortals crossing over.

The trees seemed to reach out and grab at his clothes and the shadows stalked him, flitting through the thick underbrush that wrapped around his feet and made him stumble and trip.

It felt like he’d been floundering through this hell for hours, when he saw a light bobbing ahead.

“Hello!” He called out, “Please!”

The light turned and he heard a voice call, “Who’s there?”

Marius struggled towards it, “Um, I need help. I don’t know where I am and-”

He finally reached the light and the men carrying it. He winced at the sudden brightness and heard a rough voice laugh, “It’s a human!”

His eyes adjusted and he saw his rescuers. The man holding the candle was apparently the first speaker. He was long and blond and very intimidating with the whole impatient-scowl thing he had going on. He was also very short. And his hair was glowing softly. Which didn’t make him any less terrifying. 

The second man looked much more friendly. He had curly black hair and a wicked smirk. He also had cat ears and a tail, which was slightly disorienting. 

“Um, yes, and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the star that fell a few nights ago?”

The men exchanged a look, “Why are you looking for the star?” The first man asked.

“I need the star so I can marry my one true love.”

The dark haired man laughed and clapped Marus on the back. “Sounds like a delightful story, and I’d love to hear more. Enjolras!” He turned to the blond man “How about we stop for the night, and Marius can tell us of his noble quest.”

Enjolras looked furious, “Grantaire we don’t have time for this. We have to be at the rendezvous in two days.”

Grantaire made a face, “Grantaire, we don’t have time for sleep.” He mocked, “Grantaire we don’t have time for food. Grantaire, we don’t have time for blowjobs.”

“That’s enough R.” Enjolras warned. 

“Come on, Enjolras.” Marius really had no idea how Grantaire hadn’t spontaneously combusted under Enjolras’ glare by now. “We’ve been walking for almost three days straight.”

“Well if you hadn’t insisted on taking that damn shortcut and then ‘accidentally’ burning the map, we would already be there by now.”

“That was not my fault.” Grantaire protested. 

“How?” Enjolras looked like he was getting a migraine, or constipation. “How was that not your fault.”

“I was drunk.”

“That is not an excuse.”

“No, but you should know not to listen to me when I’m drunk.”

Enjolras hesitated before nodding grudgingly, “True, but there’s still no excuse for setting the map on fire.”

“It was an accident!”

Enjolras groaned and turned away, “Fine. We’ll stop here if you’ll shut up.”

“You started it.” Grantaire grumbled, but grinning ear to ear.

“You haven’t stopped talking since-” Enjolras stopped and took a deep breath, “No. I’m not doing this. You are going to stop complaining, eat, listen to the human tell his little love story, and then sleep.”

Marius started, surprised Enjolras even remembered he was here. 

He watched in silence as the two strange men set up camp, bickering the whole time. Marius stood to the side awkwardly, occasionally holding things when they were shoved at him and generally feeling confused. 

Within minutes the small clearing had a blazing fire and a tarp set up on one end.

Grantaire stretched out on his stomach by the fire, tail waving lazily, and looked at Marius, “So what’s your story lover-boy?”

“Well there’s this girl . . .” Marius began.

“Always with the girls.” Enjolras huffed as nudged at Grantaire to make room. Grantaire grumbled and promptly dropped his head onto Enjolras’ lap as soon as he sat down. 

Grantaire shushed him, “Will you enjoy the romance for once.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, he seemed much more relaxed now beside the fire and a lot less like an angry statue. When he scratched Grantaire behind the ears, it caused the other man to make a noise that Marius could only describe as purring and nuzzle into his nap. 

It felt like he was intruding on something dangerously intimate, but whenever he’d pause in his tale, or think about excusing himself, one of them would prompt him to go on. They seemed genuinely interested, which was completely baffling to Marius. It wasn’t like it was that interesting of a story, and Marius was a horrible storyteller, always stumbling over his words and going off on tangents. 

“So you see, I need to find that star.” Marius ended, “It’s the only way I can marry my one true love, Cosette.”

“That was a lovely story Marius.” Enjolras said politely.

“Absolutely adorable.” Grantaire purred. 

“But I don’t understand one thing.” Enjolras continued, “Why do you need diamonds to marry her? Is she truly that vain?”

(Grantaire groaned softly, “Were you even paying attention to the story?”)

“What?” Marius bristled, “No! My Cosette is the kindest, most generous soul there is. I just want us to have a good life. I want her to want for nothing, as long as she lives.”

“But why are you measuring your worth in material wealth?” Enjolras leaned forward, brow furrowed in concentration.

“Because I can’t give her what she deserves.” Marius said quietly.

It was quiet for a moment before Grantaire sat up suddenly, “Well, my friend, you’re in luck. You see, we have a magic-”

He was cut off by Enjolras clamping a hand over his mouth. “It’s late.” He said briskly, “We’ll discuss this tomorrow.”

Enjolras and Grantaire retreated to their tarp while Marius looked around blankly. He hadn’t exactly come prepared . . . all he had was the clothes on his back and a small pack filled with food. 

After a moment of deliberation he shoved the pack under his head as a makeshift pillow, scooted closer to the fire and prayed he wouldn’t accidentally role over during the night and burn to death.

 

He woke to the smell of something cooking and squeezed his eyes closed for a few more seconds, pretending he was back in the farmhouse with Valjean cooking breakfast downstairs and Cosette laughing down the hall. 

When he did finally blink his eyes open, Enjolras was squatting by the fire, staring intently at a pan. It was then Marius realized the cooking smell was actually more of a burning smell. 

“What’re you doing?” Marius slurred. He was always a bit slow in the mornings.

“I’m trying to make breakfast.” Enjolras muttered, angrily poking at whatever poor excuse for food he was torturing in the pan.

“I don’t think it’s going very well.” Marius realized he really shouldn’t have said that when Enjolras’ furious gaze landed on him.

“Grantaire usually does the cooking.” Enjolras ran a frustrated hand through his hair, “But he’s still snoring and we need to leave as soon as possible so . . .”

“Oh.” Marius hated how small his voice sounded. “You’re leaving?”

“We’re already late, but you’re free to tag along, if you want.” Enjolras didn’t even look at him.

“Really?”

“Of course.” Enjolras gave him a tight smile, “You seem perfectly competent, if a tad romantic.”

Grantaire chose that moment to roll over with a groan. “Is Enjolras cooking again? Who the fuck let him near food?”

“Welcome back Sleeping Beauty.” Enjolras said with a fond smile.

Grantaire wandered over, placing a kiss in Enjolras’ hair while he wrinkled his nose at the awful smell. “What was that supposed to be?”

Enjolras winced, “Mushrooms and a dragon eggs.”

Grantaire frowned, “The good shrooms or the poisonous ones?”

Enjolras looked up sharply. “You brought poisonous mushrooms?”

 

It took most of the morning before they set off. Between Grantaire needling Enjolras and Marius not knowing how he was supposed to help, the sun was at it’s peak when they finally resumed their journey.

It was nice, Marius thought, traveling with Enjolras and Grantaire. They were funny and kind and gave him all sorts of advice for traveling through the fey-lands. Not that he remembered most of it, there were too many words he didn’t recognize and it wasn’t like he was planning on an extended stay. The less time he had to spend in this strange land, the better.

They parted ways at a river that flowed bright pink.

“See I told you it was a shortcut.” Grantaire said triumphantly.

“Lucky guess.” Enjolras muttered. “We’ll have to split up here. We’re going downriver your star fell farther north.” Enjolras handed him a small whistle, “If you ever need help, blow this and we’ll find you.”,

“Thank you.” Marius had no doubt he’d be in need of help soon.

“And you’ll need this.” Grantaire tossed him a small candle.

“”Um, thanks?” Marius had no idea how an old candle would come in handy, but he wasn’t about to throw away anything that might help.

“It’s a Babylon Candle.” Grantaire explained. “You light it and walk. Every step you take crosses leagues that it would take days to travel regularly.”

“Oh!” That was very helpful, then. “I guess I’ll be off.” Marius said awkwardly. “Any last advice?”

He’d meant it as a joke, but Enjolras and Grantaire jumped at the chance to impart more of their wisdom. 

“Never drink the green water.”

“Never yell for help. Something will find you and eat you.”

“Don’t tell anyone where you’re going or who you are. Names hold power here.”

“If you come across a chimera, read it poetry and it’ll fall right asleep.”

“Stay away from trees with purple leaves.”

“Okay, okay!” Marius interrupted the barrage of information. 

“Right, we should probably get going.” Enjolras smiled apologetically.

“I just light it and walk right?” Marius fished a match out of his pack.

“Good luck, kid.” Grantaire smiled encouragingly as Marius lit the candle.

Marius closed his eyes and took a step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short I'm sorry I couldn't figure out how to make it longer but the next part will be better (because Cosette is queen)

Marius closed his eyes and took a step. He felt a dry wind blast him and he opened his eyes slowly against the onslaught of hot sand. He was in a desert.

Another step . . . he was back in a forest, but the trees were made entirely of glass. He heard a distant roar and quickly stepped again.

Some kind of crater. He took another step and . . .

Nothing.

He hadn’t moved. 

He looked down just as the candle sputtered out.

 

The ground was charred and black and smoking slightly, though it was cold to the touch. It was about ten feet in diameter and perfectly circular. The walls were smooth reached over his head but if he stretched it looked like he might be able to reach.

He grunted as he struggled to grasp the edge, scrambling for hand-holds. He was only a few inches short. He tried jumping, getting a running start, and stacking what few pieces of rubble he could find, but to no avail. 

He finally gave in and cried for help, knowing he was going against Enjolras’ advice and it was more likely he’d get his head on a platter than a helping hand.

He’d been yelling for only a few minutes when a head appeared over the edge and a cheerful voice spoke, “Oh, hullo there. Do you need a hand?”

Marius hesitated before answering. He couldn’t see the man’s face, but he sounded friendly enough. “Yes, please.” He grasped the offered hand and hoisted himself up. 

He caught his breath after a moment, but promptly lost it again when he turned to thank his rescuer.

He was gorgeous, with curly brown hair framing a round and open face inlaid with the most beautiful green eyes Marius had ever seen. He didn’t glow, like Enjolras, but everything around him seemed brighter somehow.

He was also wearing a pure white dress and had a wildflower tucked behind his ear.

“Are you a prince?” The man asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“A what?” 

“A prince.” The man leaned forwards, “In the stories the prince always comes to the rescue of the damsel in distress.”

“No, I’m not a prince,” This was all happening very fast and Marius was very confused. “And I don’t think you’re a damsel.”

“Really?” The man looked down and groped at the front of his dress. “Oh, bugger. It seems you’re right. Well, maybe you could play the damsel, then.”

“Oh, I don’t think I could-“ Marius began.

“DAMNIT-“ The man bellowed before stopping, a puzzled look on his face. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Marius.”

“Very pretty name. Suits you.” The man winked, then resumed, “Damnit Marius, we need a damsel if this is going to a half-decent story!”

“I don’t have a damsel though.” Marius squeaked. 

“Hmm. Well, not a problem. I’ll just-” The man made a face and started . . . straining?

“Are you okay?” Marius asked hesitantly. It looked like he was in pain and his face was turning purple.

The man opened his eyes, panting heavily, “I’m fine. I just keep forgetting your parts are permanent down here.”

“Down here . . .?” Marius trailed off, a sinking feeling in his gut. 

“Oh, have I not introduced myself yet? How terribly rude of me. I’m Courfeyrac.” The man said with a bow, “And I used to be a-“

“Star.” Marius finished.

Courfeyrac’s eyebrows raised comically. “Smart and pretty. Are you sure you’re not a prince?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome and my tumblr is lesbianqueenofhighgarden


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette sets off to find her wayward love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible about updating sorry
> 
> (Also I know this is shit but I want to actually finish a project for once so I'll probably be back in the next couple days to touch up earlier chapters and hopefully update some more)

Cosette hummed to herself as she walked through the woods. She really didn’t see why everyone was so scared of the land beyond The Wall, it was actually quite pleasant. The air smelled like dancing and the trees rustled out a soft song that colored the wind. 

She had been furious at first when she realized that Marius had gone off alone; she appreciated the sentiment but he was sure to get himself hopelessly lost without her. But Cosette was never one to sit back and let others control her fate, so after a long talk with her Papa she had set off to find her wayward lover.

Valjean hadn’t wanted her to go, but he learned long ago it was impossible to keep Cosette from anything once she put her mind to it. So he sat her down and told her a story.

 

“I know you’ve heard rumors about your mother.”

Cosette’s heart skipped a beat. Of course she’d heard rumors: that she was a whore, a gypsy, the unfaithful wife of a nobleman. But whenever Cosette had asked, her Papa would grow sad and avoid the question, saying he’d tell her when she was ready. 

“You mean-”

He smiled wearily, “Yes. If you’re going beyond The Wall, you deserve to know the truth. I met your mother at a market."

Cosette had to bite we tongue. Everyone knew about the market, the one time of the year it was safe to go beyond The Wall. People would come from all over the world to trade with the fairy folk. They'd often rented out extra rooms to visitors that couldn't find a place at the inns. 

She had always loved that time of year. The festivities and strange people from places she'd never heard of before with exotic accents trading tales and stories. 

She loved the market, although she'd never really been. Her Papa had always promised her 'next year' though it never seemed to come. She'd seen what other people bought, of course. The trinkets and love potions. Last year Marius had traded the last of his family rings to get Cosette a glass cat that moved and purred like a living thing.

Though she couldn’t boast a visit to the market herself, she always looked forward to the strangers that traveled from far off lands and the tales and exotic spices and foods they brought with them.

Valjean took out a small crystal rose from his coat pocket and turned it in his hands. It caught the sunlight before throwing it back against the walls in a symphony of color and light. "I bought this from her. Her price was a kiss, so later that night I met her in the meadow and then a year later I found you on my doorstep.” He smiled sadly, “That was the only time I ever saw her.” 

"So I'm..." Cosette began.

"I'm not quite sure.” He sighed with a weary smile, “But you're not human. Not fully, at least. But you’ll always be my little girl, human or not." 

Her eyes teared up and suddenly she threw her arms around her Papa's neck. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

He patted her back, "Go, child. I just hope he's worth it."

 

That had been a small comfort. She touched the crystal rose in her pocket - it had been a final parting gift from her Papa before she’d crossed over. There was also a pack slung across her back filled to the brim with food and extra clothes (She was ecstatic to discover Papa had packed the shorter skirts she preferred. They would be much more practical than the longer ones on this adventure.) and a small knife ‘for protection’, but she had thrown that aside once she was out of sight. 

She checked the sun again. It felt like she’d only been walking an hour or so, but the sun had almost disappeared over the horizon since she’d left that morning. She supposed she’d better stop for the night, but she didn’t feel tired at all, in fact this was the most alive she’d felt in ages (not that she’d admit it to Marius or Papa, but lately the world had seemed to drag at her).

The only problem was, she had no idea how set up a camp, or start a fire, which she’d heard was very important when sleeping in strange and most likely dangerous forests. She stopped when she stumbled across a river with bright pink water. She hesitated, unsure of what to do. This looked like a nice spot, but then again . . .

Just then she heard a splash and yelling farther upstream. Curious, she followed the sound until she found two men wrestling in the water. Well, not really men, she realized on closer inspection. 

The one who seemed to be winning seemed to be half cat if the ears and tail were anything to go by and the unfortunate loser was far too beautiful to be considered human. 

She coughed politely, trying to get their attention. When they didn’t even glance her way she cleared her throat, “Excuse me?”

Oh, and now they were kissing. Well, she thought it was kissing, it looked very different from the ones she’d shared with Marius. 

Cosette looked away pointedly and sighed. She hated to ruin what was obviously a lovely, private, moment, but she did have a Marius to find. “I said, excuse me!”

The two sprang apart comically (the pretty one actually tripped and disappeared underwater).

Cat-man smiled at her, seemingly unperturbed by her presence unlike Blondie who had just reappeared sputtering and glaring daggers, “And who might you be, little dove, to disturb our afternoon swim?”

“Who I am doesn’t matter.” Cosette said warily. Everyone knew never to give your name to a fairy creature, they were malicious creatures that delighted in wreaking havoc in humans lives.

“Not a dove then.” Cat-man said thoughtfully, “A lark, perhaps.”

Cosette blinked, “A what?”

“Don’t mind him.” Blondie said, slowly inching his way towards their packs on the opposite bank. No doubt he thought he was being very subtle about it. “But is there a reason you interrupted? Or do you just walk around the forest looking for people on very important business to interrupt and make a nuisance of yourself.”

Cosette sniffed, “Yes, I could tell how important your business was by the way he was sticking his tongue down your throat.”

Blondie blushed while Cat-man roared with laughter. “A lark indeed! We should make a habit of picking up strays, it makes these journeys so much more interesting.”

Cosette froze, “You found someone else?”

Cat-man looked at her quizzically, “Yes. A dashing young chap named Marius, I believe. Are you-“ He laughed, “No wonder the poor boy’s on a fool’s errand, who wouldn’t for the hand of such a beauty?”

Cosette bristled, “He had my hand already, why he went on this quest is beyond me. And to think he believed I would be content to sit at home while he went off and had grand adventures without me-”

Cat-man laughed, “Truly, I do not understand how he could leave such a jewel to gather dust.”

Blondie rolled his eyes, climbing out onto the river bank and attempting to dry his hair (And resembling a rather put out looking dog in the process). “Are you going to keep flirting ‘til sunrise or shall we make camp before the moon comes out?”

“You’re just jealous.” Cat-man teased.

“And if I recall correctly, you thought it was oh so romantic.” Blondie smirked before turning to Cosette politely, “Your name is Cosette, correct?” When she nodded he continued, “Yes, we met with your Marius - lovely fellow by the way - but I fear he is long gone by now, there’s no way you’ll be able to reach him tonight, or anytime soon, at least not on foot.” Cosette opened her mouth to interrupt but Blondie held up a hand to stop her, “Make camp with us tonight, I’ll tell you everything.”

“Well I suppose it couldn’t hurt . . .” She had received countless lectures at home about the dangers of strange men, but these two seemed nice enough, and as she was clueless as to how to set up her own camp, sharing theirs would be a blessing.

“Excellent.” Blondie smiled.

“Smooth-talking bastard,” Cat-man grumbled, “You forgot to tell her our names, genius. I’m Grantaire or just R if you prefer and the pretty one over there that could charm the mane off a griffon is Enjolras.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Cosette said politely.

“Oh I’m sure.” Grantaire snorted, hauling himself out of the river onto the bank near Cosette. “Come on Enjolras!”

He hesitated, “That’s alright, there’s a bridge a little farther downstream, I’ll cross there.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes, “Hurry up then, you’ve got all the food.”

 

By the time Enjolras made it back, it was growing dark and Grantaire had a fire roaring. Cosette had worried it would be strange, sharing a camp with two men she had only met that afternoon, but it was actually quite nice. Their constant bickering had her giggling behind her hand, but the easy affection between them reminded her of Marius.

She declined their food, just to be safe, making do with the bread and cheese Papa had packed for her, but when Grantaire pulled out the flask she accepted the offer with a nervous smile. It proved to be much stronger than the glasses of wine Papa would occasionally allow her, just the small sip she took had her sputtering, her throat on fire. 

Grantaire laughed as Enjolras handed Cosette her canteen from her pack with an eyeroll that spoke of years of putting up with countless hours of jokes and antics such as these.

Cosette refused all of Grantaire’s further offers, but still that small sip was more than enough to get her pleasantly drunk, much to Grantaire’s delight. As she giggled and hiccupped her way through telling her life story per Grantaire’s request and subsequent amusement, he leaned into Enjolras. “And I thought you were a lightweight.” He chuckled.

“You should know better than to let a human so much as catch a whiff of that poison.” Enjolras hissed. He had apparently become rather fond of their new companion, by the way he was fretting over her welfare. Though to be fair, it seemed unthinkable that anyone could dislike this girl so full of laughter and light.

“Half human,” Grantaire corrected with a frown, “Do you truly think I would endanger her life if I wasn’t sure she could take it?”

“It’s still risky.” Enjolras bumped him gently with his shoulder.

Grantaire bumped back and was opening his mouth to reply when Cosette reeled back, falling backwards with a comical yell. “What’s that noise?” She slurred, covering her ears and wincing. She had never heard anything like it before, and it was growing louder with every passing second.

“Shit.” Grantaire stumbled to his feet as the familiar sound finally registered in his mind. How it had taken this long for them to notice it was a complete mystery (though the drink might have something to do with their dulled senses),

“I thought you said we were still two days away from pickup.” Enjolras started scrambling, shoving whatever he could reach into the packs closest at hand. 

“What is that?” From the slurring, Cosette was clearly still far from sober.

“Yeah, well, I’ve kinda been bullshitting since we lost the map.” Grantaire was still staring at the sky, searching for the source of the sound.

Enjolras paused his frantic packing to look at him incredulously, “Lost the map?” His voice raised to a frankly spectacular octave, setting Cosette off into another fit of giggles, “You fucking burnt the map to a crisp.”

“That is not the issue here.” Grantaire retorted, finally crouching down to speak to Cosette, still giggling helplessly on the ground.

“Hey, Cosette.” He said gently, “I know you’re drunk off your ass right now, but we’re gonna take a little ride, okay?” He offered her his hand and Cosette took it, stumbling into his arms as she was pulled to her feet. She was forced to cling to Grantaire’s arm to stay on her feet since the ground beneath them was spinning like the faded ballerina in her old music box.

Cosette was staring at the ground when it happened, giggling to herself and imagining Enjolras as a ballerina, spinning endlessly around and around when the world was plunged into darkness and Cosette looked up to see a massive ship blocking out the moon and stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much have the next chapter written, I'm just trying to make it a little longer
> 
> Comments are always very very welcome and my tumblr is lesbianqueenofhighgarden


End file.
